Many different techniques exist for attempting to determine a location associated with a device. For example, a location based on GPS, IP address, cell triangulation, proximity to WiFi access points, proximity to beacon devices, or other techniques can be used to identify a location of a device. The locations reported by one or more devices can be raw location data. For example, the reported location can be a geocode that identifies a latitude and longitude.